The New TMNT!
by MonkD.drgn
Summary: Imagine a world were the turtles had a mother, or a few extra siblings, imagine a world were being a teenage mutant ninja meant being a TEENAGE mutant ninja! A world were splinter has a better hath. COME, Join the insanity! Warning: there will be blood & the first few chapters will be slow. Obviously this is an alternate universe!
1. Prologue!

Disclaimer: I do not own tmnt. This is my version of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. It will Have have Elements of many of the turtles medias, There will also be a few O.C.'s.

Authors Note: The turtles, Casey, April, and Karai will be for this story based on their incarnations from the 2012 Nickelodeon show in looks and personality. All other characters Will be based on a combination of their incarnations and my own imagination.

PLEASE REVIEW! I NEED REVIEWS.

* * *

Many Legends are born Every day. Most dismiss these legends as just that. All to few realize how true they really are Like the one of a clan of ninja's named on the footprint of a Dragon, or of a great Demon that once terrorized feudal japan, and of course the legend depicting the 3 Kings &amp; their holy beasts.

This story is about another Legend, one born very recently in New York City, of a band of siblings. All of them brave and strong. Hidden, protected by their parents, defended by their friends, hated by their enemies, and feared by all the rest.

They protect humanity from the dangers humans are to callous and to ignorant to see. humans shun them for what they are, and still they protect the humans.

Humanity is undeserving of this protection, but in the end it does Not matter. I have encountered them many times.

they are my greatest adversaries. After every encounter I find myself with a begrudging respect for them. They are Fools, But Noble fools. Sadly their going to Have to die Soon.

And as Destiny pulls us all closer &amp; closer to the abyss, I find that only one piece of wisdom brings me any comfort.

Everyone better stock their Pizza well.

N. Aracnos: October 13th 2009

* * *

_**TO BE CONTINUED:**_

* * *

Review.


	2. Nagi

This will be the first of 3 chapters meant to have the story told from different characters points of views as well a bit about their lives.

* * *

Oroku Nagi, Born: August 14th 1953-November 12th 1984: Current date &amp; date of death.

The Oroku clan was not poor nor Wealthy. Born on the main island of Honshu our clan is said to be the descendants of the illegitimate son of a daimyo, Lord Norinaga. This is said to have taken place between 1603 and 1628.

Originally situated in the city of Hiroshima, after the 1945 bombing my family relocated to Tokyo were I was born in 1953. My name is Oroku Nagi, or I suppose in another country it would be Nagi Oroku, man that sounds wierd. Anyway my life was pretty mundane until I turned 5, that's when most family's have their children begin Ninja training. I always found this ironic considering we were supposedly descended from a daimyo who would have been considered a samurai, but who am I to complain, it's not like being seen as the descendent of a illegitimate Lord's son is a good thing.

Anyway my clans crest is a bell, which again draws back to the Daimyo. It is said that at the time of his defeat and humiliation Norinaga had a bell dropped on him, thus the crest is meant to symbolize our disdain for the Daimyo. The official crest is a ceremonial bell inside a shuriken with 4 smaller bells in between the spaces of the blades.

But that's enough about my clan. After I started my training Life was pretty boring until about 2 years later my younger brother was Born. He was born January 16th 1960, on this day so would be born one Hamato Yoshi. Saki, my brother was born at the same hospital as Yoshi.

As it turns out our family's were very close do to the fact that both clans were apparently descended from lord Norinaga, apparently of his legitimate son and heir the Hamato's. The Hamato clan crest was the Lotus flower.

Saki &amp; Yoshi would become the best of friends and would even start their training together. I was often asked to babysit them both. Life for a long time was good, this would change with the arrival of 2 girls. It was 1974, I was 21 years old, Saki &amp; Yoshi were 14, and their names were Tang Shen and Amaya. They were the Daughters of a Chinese farmer who's Business was going so good he hired some hands and moved to Tokyo. I could tell that Saki was interested in Amaya right away, despite being 3 years her senior. Yoshi of course was interested in Shen. Both couples hit it off right away.

I soon found myself spending less and less time with either my brother, or his best friend. soon I began to start hearing about their exploits 2nd hand. Like their first dates or their skill progression. A year after the girls arrival Yoshi &amp; Shen saved a small infant Black Rat from a cat trying to eat it. After nursing it back to health and naming it Splinter(Can't imagine why.) they for some reason decided to adopt it, literally. They began to refer to themselves as Papa &amp; Mama when referring to the rodent. Getting in on it Saki and Amaya became Uncle &amp; Aunt. For some reason they also started referring to Me as Uncle Nagi, which I didn't even mind, despite the fact that I was essentially uncle to a rat. So all was good, soon Saki and Yoshi were accepted at 16 to the foot clan, a whole year earlier than I was.

The Foot clan is an ancient clan of Ninjas. They were said to be formed by a lone warrior who witnessed a Dragon hunting it's prey and was inspired by the foot print it left behind. It is then said that the clan would protect their village ' Heiwa no gurando ' or Peace ground. It is said that the village was being guarded against an evil demon called ' Te no akuma no tsume ' who was said to have terrorized Japan For centuries. This is all said to have taken place over a millennium ago. After these events the Foot became a band of thieves, assassins, mercenaries, &amp; spies. Of course despite some of the clans shadier criminal practices they still upheld a strict honor code. Now a days they keep out of criminal activity and stick mostly to jobs as bodyguards though it is said that some still excepted espionage missions from the Government and The occasional business organization for more covert work.

Soon Yoshi &amp; Saki were promoted to master level and were given more serious missions. So you would think that all was good and that on could rest easy, but there was one thing in this great life of mine that would send it all tumbling down. That is that, I'm in love with Tang Shen.

Despite the fact that I'm 7 years older than Her, It could not be helped, maybe it was her Beauty, or her grace, or her kindness, but I was hopelessly in love. Despite that she was in a relationship with Yoshi, married even, I pursued her. Ten years after her arrival in my life I made my move. I tried to be subtle, but that did not work, I tried to be romantic but she turned me down. At that moment I don't know what came over me, but in a fit of blind rage I began to beat her and just as I was about to force myself on her, Yoshi entered. Following my example he went into a blind rage, and soon I was on deaths door.

Despite killing me and having The heart of the girl I loved, I did not hate Yoshi, for I knew I was the one at fault. In my anger &amp; jealousy I found my own destruction. I only wish that I could apologize. As I lay on the cold floor dying I could not help but think that I was responsible for something far greater than a mere two lovers running for their lives. I wish I knew what that was.

* * *

Thank you for reading and please review.


	3. Shen

Please Review.

* * *

Tang Shen, Born: April 26 1960-July 8 1992.

I like many had little idea how my life would go, for the first 13 years I was merely the eldest daughter of a well to do farmer. My younger sister Amaya never thought much about these things &amp; always had her head in the clouds, I was a little more clear headed.

When I was 13 and my sister was 10 we were told by are father that we were moving to Japan and we had 1 year to learn the language before we left. Amaya did not have much Trouble learning Japanese, I on the other hand had some difficulty. By the time we left Amaya was nearly a master of the language while I was still struggling. When we did arrive things seemed different yet similar to back home, but the fact remained that I felt estranged &amp; distant, like I did not belong. Things did change, but only after I met him, Hamato Yoshi.

Simply put, I was in love. It was just as it was often described in fairy tails. I could not bare to be away from him, I could not stop thinking of him, I could not live without him. My sister was just as Lucky for she had Saki, Yoshi's best friend. It was Yoshi who helped me to master the Japanese language. All was well and we had many great adventures. The most prominent would have to be how we found Splinter.

You see it all happened while we were enjoying A simple day of relaxation. It had been about a year since I arrived in Japan &amp; all could not be better. Me &amp; Yoshi had just spent most of our Morning and some of the afternoon on the Lake. Just as we were headed through town back to Yoshi's house we passed a few boys encouraging a cat to chase something. Curious we followed, when we arrived we found they had a small Rat cornered in alley with the cat getting ready to pounce on it and the 5 boys encouraging it to attack. Outraged Yoshi yelled at them and told them that what they were doing was disgraceful, they then insulted Yoshi, but their leader knew they couldn't beat him and ran leaving the cat stalking the poor rodent.

After scaring away the feline we Took the Rat home and gave it a Bath, when it was clean we found that it was wounded and had not eaten in along time, as well as being only a infant less than a year old. It was a strange assortment of colors, it's lower body was almost completely black except for the white on it's lower paws. It's body was the color of a rust. It's arms were Grey while it's front paws were white like his back ones and his head was grey with a spot of the rust color dotting his chin and the top of his head with his ears being black. After taking him into our care we named him Splinter after all the splinters Yoshi got from building his cage. We of course had made him our surrogate son. Since we did not live together at the time Splinter spent time between homes. When we were together he was always with us. After being in our care for about 2 years something remarkable began to happen. While Yoshi was practicing his Kata's, Splinter in his cage began to mimic Yoshi's movement. We found it most remarkable and when dear Yoshi &amp; Saki went to their lessons on ninjutsu Splinter went along to observe, though he always seemed to specifically follow only Yoshi &amp; Saki's movements, always following their example.

In 79 Saki married my sister with I as maid of honor, and Yoshi as best man, I had never seen Amaya so happy.

For a long time all was good, but then it started. For a long time Yoshi had been teaching me a bit of Ninjutsu, it was during one of these lessons In 1981 that Yoshi asked me to marry him, and I said yes. We had been married for for nearly 3 years, this is when I began to have visits from Nagi, Saki's older brother. While Yoshi maintained a loose friendship with Nagi I always found him a bit, unsettling.

In his visits he was clearly attempting to court me, despite his unwelcome efforts I did not tell Yoshi as I felt they were harmless, if only I knew then. One day while I was preparing dinner Nagi came over and appeared to be trying a little harder than usual. I at the time thought nothing of it, however he soon began to get more and more agitated. After awhile he started yelling asking why he was not good enough for me. Then he began to beat me, I of course tried to defend myself, but in the end I was no match even with the few moves Yoshi taught me. Then he began to force himself on me, that was when Yoshi came in.

I had never seen Yoshi more angry, and he showed it. Yoshi began to beat Nagi, despite his having trained longer and having more experience he had no chance against Yoshi's furry. It was during the fight that a kick to the head from Yoshi sent Nagi down, in this he suffered The mortal wound. As he hit the floor he began to bleed, but that did not stop the fight as it continued. Soon Yoshi had Nagi by the collar, the fight was over. Yoshi then proceeded to scream at Nagi, but there was no response. Nagi was not breathing, his body was cold and lifeless. Yoshi then dropped him to the floor and began to cry for what he had done, with only I and Splinter their to witness. While I understood his guilt, I knew we did not have much time. So I advised him we had to flee. We then packed our bags, and Splinter &amp; ran. Eventually we made it to the airport were we departed for America.

We would settle in New York. There we found a reasonable apartment that would take pets. We soon settled in a Routine, but neither of us would ever be the same again, in Yoshi especially it showed. Yoshi found work as a construction worker while I was the simple House wife looking after our rodent son. There was some talk of us having a daughter, but that would come later. For 8 years we had settled into this happy little routine. Despite everything we seemed to persevere and life seemed good, Then he arrived. At first I thought it a simple intruder, except what simple intruder would Weald a ninjaken, a ninja weapon.

Soon I knew, it was Saki! Here I was truly surprised. In his right hand he held the ninjaken, while on his left he wore a Tekko-kagi ( a bladed band worn over the hand or a gauntlet. ) and I had never seen him so angry. When I asked why he was here he said he had come to avenge his brothers death, and like with his brother I was no match for him. I fought him using a Tessen, battle fan. It did not Last long as he knocked it out of my hand, I then lifted a chair from the kitchen table and hit him with, it broke and wood shards embedded themselves all over his face. This only made him angrier. Soon I was cornered, I asked what he was gonna do after I was dead, he answered that he would wait for Yoshi. I then asked about Splinter. He said that while he would kill Yoshi, that Splinter would live as his Rodent nephew was an innocent, I took small comfort in knowing My son would live. He then proceeded to stab me in the heart with his sword. As I lay dying on the floor I heard Splinters Cry's, and I swear I could almost hear My son cream out "Mamaaa", and as I took my last breath I could not help but think that maybe it was not such a small comfort after all.

* * *

**Please review!**


	4. Yoshi, Splinter, and Saki

_**Please review!**_

* * *

Hamato Yoshi, Born: January 16th 1960-July 8 1992.

I always thought that time was like a river that can branch off in any direction. When I Look back at my life, I come to realize that my life is like a particularly violent river, Twisting and turning, it's end is like a waterfall, the drop being Sudden and unexpected.

My life took many turns, turns that could have Been avoided. Like me and Saki, despite our family's being close we could have practically ended up as strangers, yet we were like brothers. We even ended up marrying sisters, and were the best man at each others Weddings. Another way things could have gone was with Splinter, Shen and I could have ignored the boys chasing the cat, but we didn't. And of course I could have not killed Nagi, but I did.

While I regret killing him, I do not think we could have remained friends had he lived. Living in the past is never wise, but sometimes it can be hard. Often I will find myself thinking about what I had done, I can find it somewhat if not extremely painful, thinking about what I'd done, what Nagi was going to do. In the end these chooses got me here, and while I have few regrets, killing Nagi is definitely one of them, especially considering what has happened with Saki.

It all started this morning. I had thought that it would be an ordinary day, I had woken up, eaten breakfast, got ready for work, and said goodbye to Splinter and Shen, my son and wife, little did I know it would be the last living word I ever said to Shen. I went to the current sight me and my team were working on, it was a simple renovation of a old office building. It took longer than expected to complete. During a short lunch brake I could not help but feel that something was wrong, sadly I ignored what my instincts were telling me. When it was finally time to go home it was nearly 7:00 and by the time I reached home it was nearly a Courter past and it was raing violently.

When I first walked into the apartment I immediately got the impression that something was wrong. At a glance all seemed normal, however it was to quiet. Even if Shen had taken a nap or something she would usually leave on the television for Splinter who seemed to enjoy drama programs, also Splinter himself was being very quiet, usually he would be in a up roar as soon as I walked through the door. As I made it to the living room I found Splinter in his Cage seeming for some reason sad. As I looked at my rodent son I began to feel the presence, the presence of a threat was behind me. Turning around I brought up my elbows to block the blow of a sword having never ended a habit of wearing ninja arm guards under my sleeves. My attacker was momentarily surprised at this and so I took the opportunity of delivering a palm strike to the individuals face. Moving quickly I made my way to the couch were above hanging on the wall was a Katana that had belonged to my family for over 3-hundred years.

It had a gold lotus shaped guard with 6 points, the handle was black was a gold colored cap, the sheath was a royal blue with a Onxy colored stone below the white rapping's under the guard. I quickly unsheathed my weapon, just fast enough to block another blow.

It was at this angle that I could see into the kitchen, where my wife's body laid on its side on the floor against the back wall. It was at this moment I felt a rage like no other as the realization of my now being a widower coming to the open and I lashed out. I continued landing glancing blows to my opponent in his shoulder and two at his thigh, he then blocked and we continued to exchange blows. As lighting flashed across the Sky's in the background I finally saw the Face of my attacker, and was shocked to learn that it was Saki. Unfortunately this had given him the opportunity to cut into my ribs, not a death wound but certainly a serious one, especially if I didn't manage to get it treated in time. But right now I was having trouble concentrating. This was my friend who was like a brother to me, and he was trying to kill me. Then again, perhaps this was revenge for what happened to Nagi, after all there was now way he knew about the circumstances. Only that his blood brother had kill his true brother and fled.

I asked him why he was doing this and he said to avenge his brothers death, confirming my suspicions. Looking at the situation I knew I wouldn't be able to get through to him, I knew it would be either him, or me. As we continued to duel I noticed that I was not going to remain conscious much longer, with the blood loss from my wound. So in a last ditch effort to win this fight I put all my energy in my last attack. At this point we where engaging in block. I pushed back with all my might, and swung at his right hand disarming him of his sword and bloodying his wrist and palm. It was at this point that I noticed 9 gashes in his face, which I suspect Shen had left in her fight with him. 4 Appeared to have splinters sticking out of them, which I suspected make have something to do with what happened to one of our kitchen chairs.

As I finished my attack with slashes to his chest and belly, I soon learned this wasn't enough as I felt the twin blades of his gauntlet pierce my right lung And I was soon on the floor. As I fell I felt something make contact with my back, I soon realized it was splinter's cage and I hoped he was not hurt. I soon felt a sense of relief and pride as in my fleeting moment of life I saw my son slash, and claw, and bite at his uncles face with vigor. Saki soon grew tired of this and grabbed splinter with his right hand and to my horror slashed with his left handed gauntlet. Though it was slight I was somewhat relieved to see it was only his right ear that was damaged. As I finally began to feel my life leave me I heard someone crash in through the front door. as I died I couldn't help but wonder who it is who had walked into the lions den.

* * *

Splinter's P.O.V.

In my early years I was but a humble rat, I knew little in the first few months of my life. Soon though I was taken in, and shown love by a young couple who became my parents. They cared and fed me, gave me a name, Splinter. I Soon began to learn by observing Papa and Uncle, and soon I had another name for Papa, Master Yoshi. For nearly nine years we were happy, then he came, Nagi. At first I cared for him as I did Mama &amp; Papa or Uncle Saki &amp; Aunt Amaya. Soon however I saw it, Mama did not recognize at first, but being of more base instincts I did. He was attempting to court her, I knew he would not be successful though he was determined.

I like Mama thought nothing of it at first, then he attacked attempting to mount her, he was unsuccessful as Papa arrived and defeated him, but it was to much and Nagi was killed. We soon fled and spent 8 years in this city, New York. It was very different from Japan, but somehow it was refreshing.

I continued to learn from Master Yoshi and we continued to live somewhat mundane lives compared to what things were like before. This ended when Uncle Saki came. At first I had thought he was there to visit, I soon learned that this wasn't the cast as he attacked my mother. She fought valiantly, but it wasn't enough. Soon she was close to death and I weep for the first time in my life and called out to her. Soon things were once again silent and I could not bare to make a noise. He just sat at the table in the only remaining chair, waiting. Papa soon arrived, and I could tell that he knew something was wrong.

Soon Saki attacked, but Papa was prepared wearing arm guards. He then went for the family Katana and fought back. When discovering Mama's death and then the killers identity caused much rage followed by surprise. They both fought well, but in the end Saki was successful. As Papa fell he crushed my cage and in that instant my rage escaped and I attacked biting and clawing at his face, next I knew I had lost my right ear. Somehow, in that moment, I knew my father was dead.

Then to both my and Saki's surprise an old man entered. it was the the land lord, Mr. Sanders. He brandished his cane and on his left shoulder was his Parrot Amelia, which was a Brazilian red fan parrot. Sanders must have heard the noise and come to help, unfortunately He did not last even as long as mother, first his cane broken then his throat slit.

Red fan parrots were known for two things, their aggression and the distinctive feathers that came up when their emotions ran high. Amelia then did something unexpected and lifted the soup pot that had been cooking on the stove and flung it at him. He then began to burn with the hot soup. Amelia then began to peck and and scratch at his back, but like with me it did not last and she was flung to the ground he shred at her Right shoulder. Taking a small portion of feathers close to her body and into her side deep enough to leave scars, and seeing that he was not stopping with just the wing and I went to her. Seeing the gravity of the situation we went through to the open window which was clearly Saki's entry point, lucky we were for the rain had stopped, and flew to safety, away from my home for eight years, which I did not know would not be the last time I was to step foot in that cursed apartment.

* * *

Saki's P.O.V.

It was over, my brothers killers vanquished, and I alone. The old man who had interrupted was dead, the fool, I would not have killed him had he not interfere. But it was of no consequence. Splinter had fled with the bird, a shame, but there was nothing I could do about it. I closed the door and went to the bathroom to clean and examine my wounds.

I first examined my face, it was startling what could not be felt in battle but only afterwards. On both sides of my face and forehead were slivers of wood from the chair that Shen had hit me with, 9 in all. On the right the were five of them with 4 in an almost square placement with the fifth in the center. Then there were two in my forehead, one to the left and another at the center right between my eyes. On my left cheek there was one , and finally one was in my nose looking somewhat like a piece of jewelry, a piercing. From Yoshi there was a jagged scar running from the right of my forehead to my left chin. there was also a scar covering both sides of my right hand and wrist. Across my chest from left to right was a another horizontal scar with the last of Yoshi's marks running through my bellybutton the same way. From Splinter there were 6 simple marks running down my Right cheek and 3 distinctive bite marks. Finally from the bird I now had burn scars, I be liquid burn scars, but burn scars non the less covering almost the entirety of the left side of my face and chest running down my side and stooping between the fifth and sixth ribs Along with my left arm and shoulder. And on my back was 7 strait lines with 4 impressions of the beasts beak, how unsightly. But I would not hide, I would display the marks proudly.

I soon cleaned my wounds and moved and headed out not wanting to be there when someone discovered the bodied, weather it be a few hours or a few days.

It was over, I was finally free. I could finally leave this part of my life behind me.

Little did I know I was dead wrong.

* * *

Splinter's P.O.V.

I was not used to being on the streets again, as it seemed neither did my feathered partner. As I and Amelia were still together in this we both scavenged for food with some difficulty. Oddly I felt a strange growing affection for my partner in crime which I did not entirely understand. However a few months into our partnership we became what humans might consider as lovers, though we did not realize the significance of this at the time or the fact that we were two different species.

We had been on the streets for nearly A year, when it happened. We watched as a truck swerved to avoid an old blind man and out the back fell a mettle canister into a Storm drain. Out of curiosity we followed it, and to our surprise we found swimming in the strange glowing ooze four baby turtles and a extremely undernourished human toddler, maybe 2 years old. Taking pity we gathered the young Terrapins in an old coffee can and as I had them the human child was carried by Amelia. We found the cleanest hovel in the sewer and constructed a suitable burrow.

To our immense surprise the next morning the turtles had doubled in size and the toddler looked much healthier. To my even greater surprise both me and Amelia were also much bigger. I was about 5,6 and Amelia 4,2. Oddly I had a sudden understanding that seemed all to human. Even stranger the first thing I noticed was that Amelia appeared to have feathery hands and as some humans would say a womanly hour glass shape. It was at this moment that I realized that my affection for her was love, I was in love with her.

it seems she come to the same conclusion as we kissed as human sometimes do, though it was somewhat difficult with my snout and her beak we pulled it off well enough.

While this was all well and good, another surprise came as we realized we could speak, two languages a piece, myself Japanese and English, and her Portuguese ( she was from Brazil. ) and English.

With this we came to the conclusion that the children would eventually be able to speak though the little human already could, though not very articulately and discovered his name was Michael. I also realized I wished to retrieve my parents effects. So I left the children with Amelia and went back to the place I had not been for a year.

When I got there I discovered the place had been closed off as a crime scene, lucky very little had been removed. As it turned out I needed to make 5 trips, two alone for the weapons. Next came the clothes and books. Finally I grabbed the cookware as I felt we were gonna need them. The last thing I grabbed was the mattress, which was not easy getting into the sewers let me tell you. Once we had all that we settled down. In the morning we shared my parents close with me wearing my Fathers traditional burgundy robe with the clan crest on the back, and decided to carry my grandfathers jade walking stick with the hidden Tanto blade. Amelia on the other hand looked good in my mothers kimono. We soon realized that we would need Clothes for the children and a better place to stay.

It was decided that since I had gotten the supplies she would search for the new living arrangements and clothing. It took nearly 3 days but we finally found a home in an abandoned fixture which appeared to be a old Living space with a working toilet and bath, even a small basin. Odd as I wondered what human would wish to live down here, but did not complain.

At this time we still did not have any clothes for the children. We soon came up with a plan of one of us going to the surface and acquiring attire for the little ones at a charity for the poor. I went ( disguise of course. ) and found a fair # of things for them to wear. As I was headed home I found an old renaissance art book in a storm drain and for some reason decided to pick it up, from this book we chose names for the 4 yet unnamed children, Leonardo, Raphael, Donatello, and Michelangelo. We soon found that each of them had a preference. Leonardo chose blue, Raphael preferred red, Donatello liked purple, and Michelangelo seemed to enjoy Orange. Michael the oldest on the other hand liked dark colors like black, and interestingly green. Allot of his shirts also appeared to carry movie references for some reason.

It soon became apparent that these were not just children, but our children. And for 3 years all was simple and happy. While that happiness did not falter, actually it grew. For I often went through the sewers looking for spare change, having to now provide more heathy and Hunan food for my family, though the boys seemed to prefer pizza. I soon came across a sight I never thought I'd see again, two small human infants, 1 male and 1 female, and I took them home. Amelia was delighted and despite small protests from me we ended up raising them as well adding two more to the family.

They like their older human brother mutated slightly do to the slightest exposure to the remaining ooze, and like the turtles we gave them names from the Renaissance art book. for the boy we chose Giotto, and the girl Caterina. And for the next 12 years all would remain peaceful.

* * *

Okay sorry it took so long to get this out, I've been pretty busy lately with stuff like registering for college.

Now some of you are probably wondering about the whole Splinter in a relationship with a parrot thing, well I figured mice and fellow rats had been done to death so I decided to be a little bit more original. For those of you who don't know what the red-fan parrot looks like go to Google image and look it up, it's pretty cool.

And for those who are poor at math like I am, 3 + 12 = 15, so yeah, 15 years.

Please review and tell me what you think, hopefully next chapter will not take nearly as long, see you next time.


End file.
